


Haudh-en-Elleth

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Túrin learns of the death of Finduilas of Nargothrond...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haudh-en-Elleth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Faelivrin,  
in my memory  
you wore a veil of light  
and danced among the singing stars  
upon the edge of night.

Faelivrin,  
in my memory  
you sang a song of gold  
that haunted me in waking sleep  
in echoes thousandfold.

Faelivrin,  
in my memory  
you were a flower fair.  
I knew not that eternity  
could wither and despair.

Faelivrin,  
must you haunt my soul,  
a promise unfulfilled  
that twists a knife inside my heart,  
forged of the flames of guilt?

Faelivrin,  
as your voice recalled  
the melodies of dawn,  
mine now must sing a lay of woe  
and hope defiled and torn.

Faelivrin,  
in my memory  
your hair was crowned with dew.  
Faelivrin,  
clad in shadows black  
must I remember you.

 

***

**Author’s Note:**

_Faelivrin_ – “the gleam of the sun on the pools of Ivrin”, the name given to Finduilas of Nargothrond by Gwindor

_“So she died, saying at the last: ‘Tell the Mormegil that Finduilas is here.’ Therefore they had laid her in a mound near that place, and named it Haudh-en-Elleth, the Mound of the Elf-maid._  
Túrin bade them lead him thither, and there he fell down into a darkness of grief that was near death.”

The Silmarillion – Of Túrin Turambar


End file.
